


Thanksgiving

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 4th edition (Autumn 2016) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Samulet, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: Dean doesn't need a symbol to remind himself how he feels about his brother. But there's no harm in having one either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the fourth day of the fourth Wincest Love Week. I chose the prompt: “Samulet” because how I could I not?
> 
> Enjoy :)

For the third time of the week, Dean woke up gasping, with a hand under his pillow. He clutched the metallic object underneath it, the time for his heart to slow down, as the pictures of his dream faded away. He could never remember it, but he knew it was about Sam. It was all black, pitch-dark sadness. There was so much sadness. 

He glanced at his watch. It was only 6 am. He couldn’t go back to sleep and he didn’t want to get up just yet. The nightmare was still haunting him, but when he slid his hand from under the pillow and turned the amulet between his fingers, his chest lightened. He pressed it against his heart and began to think, but there wasn’t much to think about. He had taken his decision a long time ago. 

 

**

 

Sam entered the kitchen, eyes still full of sleep, and immediately slumped onto the bench in front of table, barely noticing his brother near the coffee machine. 

“Morning Sunshine!”

He jumped at the sound of the cup of coffee being put in front of him and looked up at Dean. He thought he was still dreaming when his eyes fell on the necklace around his neck and he blinked once, twice, before answering.

“Mornin’?”

“We’re out of cereals, what you wanna eat?” 

“Uh…nothing,” Sam murmured distractedly. “I’m good.” He flicked his eyes between Dean’s face and his chest. He still wasn’t convinced he was awake. It wasn’t possible. 

“Dean?”

His brother didn’t answer. Instead, he disappeared behind Sam’s back and soon he felt his hands gently massaging his shoulders.

“Wanna hear what I have planned for today?”

“Aren’t we going hunting?”

“Have you seen your face? You gonna get us both killed.”

Sam turned his head to retort but Dean prevented him to with a hand in his hair. He shuddered when he kissed the top of his head. His brother hadn’t done that since he was 10. 

“What’s gotten into you?”

“I’ve been having this nightmare…in which I keep losing you.” 

Sam held his breath. This kind of moments was so rare; it didn’t want to ruin it for the both of them

“So it got me thinking about how the only thing we have, and the only thing we’ll ever have, is each other.” Dean stayed silent for a second. “I don’t need a symbol to remind me how much I love you, Sammy. But I will do anything to make sure you know it.”

Sam’s heart stopped. They had never said _I love you_. Not once.

“So you wanna hear what I have planned?” Dean whispered in his ear. 

Words were stuck in Sam’s tight throat, so he nodded.

“It’s Thanksgiving and I want to spend the day taking care of the person I’m the most grateful for. So we’re going to go to my room and I will finish this massage. Then, I will kiss every inch of your body. And you know what I’m gonna do next?”

Sam shook his head, lost in the feeling of Dean around him.

Dean took his time to brush his neck with his lips before answering. “I’m not going to fuck you. For the first time, I’m going to make love to you, like it’s the last time I can do it. Then I’m going to do it again, and again. After that I will prepare the best Thanksgiving dinner and we’re gonna eat it. And finally I’m going to make love to you again, all night long.”

Sam, who had closed his eyes in an anticipated pleasure, reached behind him to grasp the amulet hanging from Dean’s neck. “Are you going to wear it?” he asked. “When you make love to me?”

Dean buried his nose in his hair and brought Sam closer to his chest. “I’m never going to take it off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you liked it :)


End file.
